legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Hall of Heroes
Hall of Heroes is a large circular room immediately in front of you when you enter the museum at the end of the Entrance corridor. Below is a list of all the relics that can be displayed here. They are listed starting from the left as you enter the hall. Outer Ring 1st Doorway Stairway to the Upper Gallery. Additionally features three painting spots. 2nd Doorway Straight ahead is the entry to the Hall of Oddities. Down the stairs the doors leading to the Culture and Art Gallery (left) and the Gallery of Natural Science (right). Standing Stones After each standing stone is activated for the first time, it is unlocked in the museum display and can be activated to receive that stone's buff, or to quickly change buffs if needed. Each is a fully functional standing stone, and made very easy to access. This makes it easy to quickly grab or change a buff before leaving the museum. Each of the 13 standing stones on display activates separately after receiving their buff from the original. You need to wait at least 20 seconds between activating each standing stone for the first time, as the script that checks for the standing stone buff only runs every 20 seconds. Shrines of the divines After a shrine has been used for the first time, it will be activated in this display. The museum shrines are fully functional and grant the blessing accordingly. You need to wait at least 20 seconds between activating each shrine for the first time, as the script that checks for the shrine blessing only runs every 20 seconds. Static Skills Displays The three statues each activate after having 3 appropriate skills reach 100. Making a skill Legendary or using a Skill unlocker to go past 100 doesn't matter. Once the skills reached 100 they count towards the display unlock. *'Thief Skills Display': Any 3 three Thief skills at 100. *'Mage Skills Display': Any 3 three Mage skills at 100. *'Fighter Skills Display:' Any 3 three Warrior skills 100. 3rd Doorway Civil War Display On the right side atop the stairs is a static quest display for the civil war, either showing the Imperial or Stormcloak version depending on who you sided with. The display activates after the conclusion of the civil war, either after the quest the or the . Certain mods can prevent the display from activating correctly. In such case, see the museum Storeroom for manual activation. Crafting Skill Display Each is automatically enabled once the player reaches 100 in the respective skill, and remain enabled even if that skill is turned legendary and lower than 100. *'Blacksmithing Master Display:' reach 100 Smithing *'Enchanting Master Display:' reach 100 in Enchanting *'Alchemy Master Display:' Reach 100 in Alchemy The stairs Lead down to the Daedric Exhibit Hall (left) and the Planetarium (right, after Path to the Heavens) Between the two doors is a single display for the Honorblade of Chorrol. 4th Doorway Stairway leading down to the Hall of Lost Empires. Dragonborn Static Display The display activates after completing . The last main quest of the Dragonborn DLC. Dawnguard Static Display This display comes in two versions. One representing siding with the Dawnguard while the other shows the player siding with the Volhikar Vampires. In either case, the Dawnguard DLC main quest has to be completed for the display to show. Inner Ring SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler es:Salón_de_Heroes Category:Gallery